


【Banner中心+微科学组】Outsider

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A6, Bruce Needs a Hug, Community: avengerkink, Fluff, Gen, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 这是送给可爱老温的生贺文，祝妳学业顺利、继续热爱生活，以及热天跑步时不要中暑哈哈(很实际)，隔空送上香草味小泡芙!我彷彿一辈子没有敲过文了，希望不会写得太差。是博士跟HULK分离了的故事，灵感来自Blizzard_Fire 太太的The Enormity of Living.(link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377678)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Hulk, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	【Banner中心+微科学组】Outsider

*私设:Asgard仍然存在。

1.

这是平凡的一天，与其他安静的日子无甚差别。

Bruce Banner带着些微头痛步入实验室，摄取过量咖啡因的恶果开始在胃部蕴酿，这没什么大不了的，血液中莹绿细胞会防卫一切病痛(但是不知为何总是对肌肉痠痛没辙)。

他悠闲地用镊子将鎾-235扔进特制的化学溶液，看着它周边滋滋冒泡，滚烫的泡沫澎胀得愈来愈大，爆破后化成刺鼻的烟雾。

Bruce神态自若，没有意图戴上眼罩或口罩，松垮的实验袍上甚至还有一两个小破洞―他对伽玛放射性元素免疫，Hell，他本人可以说是伽玛射线捏成的人类形态。

一两分钟后，实验杯内的化学反应变得剧烈，氧气以不可思议的速度被稀释，室内弥漫着浓厚的黄色迷雾，窜进鼻腔，激发一轮猛烈的咳嗽和疼痛，Banner咬着下唇「糟了」，赶忙控制场面。

在他的手能碰上紧急冷冻喷雾按钮前，一阵烈焰忽尔承载着炫光在眼前爆发!

爆炸声震耳欲聋，他被强劲的气流炸出一米开外的地板上，不自觉蜷缩起来，背对着火源。他脑袋发昏、听觉被耳鸣侵占，浑身都痛，艰难地撑起来，舌头不听使唤地喃喃「JARVIS，安全警报，锁门...」

全栋大厦的警报疯狂尖叫，二氧化碳、灭火泡沫、粉末从天花板四方八面喷射出来，彷如白色的雨，Banner稍感安心。

他的心脏鼓动得快要跳出胸膛，如无意外几秒后Hulk便会威武现身。实验室的铜墙铁壁已针对Hulk加固，JARVIS会负责锁上门避免Hulk冲出去搞破坏，待一切平息后再解锁。

高温溶液从桌面不停滴落，在地板汇流成熔岩般的小分支。

Bruce制止了Dummy傻憨地冲上去救火，意识到全身肌肉逐渐紧绷膨胀，瞳孔渗入一片绿色...他冷静地闭上眼睛，期盼Hulk尽快将他从难以忍受的背痛中解救出来。

2.

当Bruce再睁开眼睛，床边围着轻松说笑的好友们，对于在医疗室中等他变绿后醒过来这事思空见惯。

「难得齐人。」他嘀咕着，心中却不禁赞叹身下舒适顺滑的床单。

如果有天他张开眼帘，看到大伙正开着巨屏在唱卡拉OK，他也不会惊讶。

最先发现他甦醒的Nat隔着被子捏了捏他的手，给予一个安心的微笑，所以他也回了一个。

「Brucie，醒啦?看看是谁刚把自己从实验室安全大使的尊贵位置刷下来了?真可惜你以后再也无法用俯视角度、抱起手臂教训我，而『制止Banner博士试验黑魔法』要新加在安全守则第十八条。」

真棒，Tony的嘲讽笑脸一如既往，他再听一个「安全」就要开始胃痛。

「只是无聊了炸点东西玩。」博士从眼角余看到Cap不认同地皱眉，于是吞咽了一下心虚的喉头，轻声补充「开玩笑的。」

「你这场无伤大雅的烟花，炸了我半个实验室跟几百万设备。我宣布下星期的实验室歌单都由我来选，你顾着欣赏我高雅的音乐品味就不会无聊了。」

Tony忽略了Bruce抗议「全球有十二篇论文证死亡摇滚会损害脑神经，别迫我写第十三篇」，兴奋地用指尖打着节拍，看上去毫不在意损失的部份，只要他能反覆用这件事羞辱Banner一辈子，「说真的，用鎾来纵火?恶毒又灿烂，太天才了。我们几乎得用铲子才能把你从火山洞挖出来....」

「Dude，你甜睡在岩浆上，实验袍都烧到穿洞了，就像一幅他妈后现代的艺术油画模特儿。」Clint挑起眉头，嘴中唸叨着「我有拍照」，边翻找手机。

Cap踏前一步，截停了吵吵闹闹，脸容严肃，「Bruce，我们发现你时，你已经从Hulk变回来了，全身衣服浸满血迹，这情况很罕见，你有感到什么异常吗?」

「红色的?」博士疑惑，Cap点头。

  
Hulk的血是绿色的，但他皮粗肉糙，寻常武力或火力难以伤他分毫。  
在自己受太严重的伤之前，Hulk通常已经跳出来了，身上的伤口会不药而愈，只留下浑身筋骨被撑大又收缩回去的酸痛，整身浴血的情形实属罕见。

博士拨开被子，快速检查了身体各个部份，但是除了一如既往令他咬牙切齿的胀痛感外，无一处异常，脑内的Hulk也睡得很沉。

他回应道「我没有特别的感觉，但...那些衣服怎么处理?」他的血液含有致命的高幅射性，被普通人碰到会严重感染。

「被Thor拿去销毁了，很安全。」Tony深明Banner的顾虑，伸手按住他的肩膀，免得他急着下床。

该死，他又说了一次「安全」，故意地。

「那便好。」有些微顾虑仍压在Cap眉间，但他没有继续追问，「你争取多点休息，实验室我们会整理好的，不用担心。」

Bruce感激地勾起嘴角，「谢谢你们。」

众人跟他道别，鱼贯走出医护室，Bruce考虑了一下，用彷彿耳语的声量说出一句「呃对不起，添麻烦了...」

快要踏出门槛的Tony夸张地半转个身，佯怒地瞪着他「闭嘴!博士，你这样搞得我前几次炸实验室跟车库没有道歉很没礼貌。」

Nat冷酷地说「这不就是Stark当初邀请你住下来的原话吗?――无限量『烧』钱造科研，你完成得很好，起码没有人受伤。」

Banner沙哑地笑出来「我们现在道德标准那么低了吗?」

走在前头的Steve微瞇起眼睛，打从心底苦笑「很高兴终于有人提出来了。」

Clint把手叠上Steve肩膀聊以安慰，用坚定的语气保证「Cap，相信我，只要一天铁罐还在，什么标准都不再是标准了，低处未算低，撑下去。」

「出自一个酒醉后抱着Cap哭求电影之夜想看《芝加哥》，不想看《肖申克的救赎》的人。」Tony用脚尖猛力踢Clint的脚跟。

「Steve已经迫着我们看了那套戏两次，我睡着都能念出对白，这是在干什么?军队式洗脑吗?」Clint叫屈。

「那是关于希望的电影。今晚轮到我选，《肖申克的救赎》，不接纳异议。」Cap打个响指。

「独裁的Nazi!你扼杀了我的全部希望!」Clint崩溃大吼，佯装脱力倒在Tony身上。

Cap只是无所谓地耸耸肩，他甚至自称过Hydra成员，被骂Nazi已经伤不了他。

3.

《肖申克的救赎》播到中途，一个人影在黑暗中蹒跚地走进公共层客厅，猫着腰试图在布满食物包装的矮桌旁找空位。

「晚安，吾友。」

Thor伸手扶着努力避免阻碍大家视线的男人，「希望你的身体无恙。」

打招呼的声音始起彼落，Nat果断将沙发上翘起二郎腿的Clint推下去，空出一个中央位置给他坐「Bruce，还以为你不来了。」

Bruce感激地点点头，窝在沙发上抱起膝盖。他的骨架象是被拆开重组一样痠软，却不想错过团聚的电影之夜，「我没什么事，只是有点饿。」其实他很饿，变Hulk之后胃总是空荡荡的。

坐在左边的Tony专注于屏幕，将毯子自然地往他身上堆，右边的Thor走进厨房捧来一整盒Pizza放在他大腿上，「尽情吃吧，还有很多。」

Bruce抓起一片留有余温的Pizza，狼吞虎咽起来。

噢，他现在才记起今早弄了面团放在冰箱，本来答应了Clint炮制印度烤饼的...

他晃晃头，口齿不清地问「剧情到哪里?」

「让我帮你赶上进度，一分钟后监狱长把倒霉小伙子叫出去，两分钟后他会问他是否愿意作证，小伙子说绝对会，于是被枪杀了。注意!这不是剧透!因为在场还有谁不知道全部剧情吗?」

「嘘...!」Tony将几片薯片扔上Clint的后脑，「如果你破坏Cap蕴酿情绪，无法在最后一幕流下感动的泪水，我们便要重看一遍，到时候会是你哭出来。」

「说得没错。」Cap眼睛没有离开电影，坐得比熨衣板更笔直、干冷地说，又忍不住笑了。

4.

然后事情便这样发生了。

Bruce咀嚼着，鼻间忽然有点痒痒的，有一滴什么滑过唇瓣直接落在Pizza上，他下意识用手背抹去，「Guys，麻烦开一开灯，我在流鼻血...」

JARVIS立即开了客厅的灯，Nat抽了几把面纸递上，「你得向前倾...」但说到一半便噤声了，只剩下罕见的惊愕表情。

Banner没有留意到Nat半摀着嘴，赶忙接过纸巾，用拇指和食指施力按压鼻翼。

全场寂静了数秒，Banner心中更疑惑，发现众人仿佛被凝结在时间琥珀，聚精会神盯着他看，惊惶之情逸于言表，这比起任何事情都令他更惊慌。

「怎么了...?」

「JARVIS，扫瞄博士全身维生指素!」Stark首先反应过来，扑过去搀扶他的腰背，「你有什么特别感觉吗?」

「没有?你们吓到我了...」

博士紧张地转动眼睛，终于看到自己鼻腔流出来的不是鼻血，而是某种鲜绿色液体，沾湿了一大叠纸巾，像关不掉的水龙头一直奔流。

是Hulk的绿色。

「绿色...」他有点晕，半倚在沙发上，过多的绿液已经流到地板上积成了一潭小水洼，「这是什么...?」

「不只鼻子，你的眼睛、耳朵跟嘴巴都在流出绿液...」

身经百战的Cap胸膛一紧，还是维持大将之风，担当稳定大家情绪的盘石，双手施力示意博士坐下来，「我们会找到原因的，冷静点。」

这时博士也感觉到了，原来一滴滴滑落的液体，现在愈来愈汹涌，尤如小河源源不绝地从眼眸、嘴巴及两耳流下来。  
「呜恶!」即使勉强合上嘴巴也会被冲开，用手去掩便从指缝喷出来，他只能眼睁睁看着超越一个成年男人的载水量瞬间淹没了半层楼的地板，无法阻止...

大伙一直退后避免直接踩在不明液体上，但是洪流已经溅上了鞋袜。

「JARVIS!」Stark心烦意乱，暴吼「尽快找Strange过来，还有Helen博士...!给我分析数据，现在!」

半空中蹦出几个视窗，列明Banner详细的生理数据，图表显示他的心跳率已经超过二百，但还是没有变Hulk的迹像。

「Banner博士体内的伽玛射线随着流出的液体下降，现在已经趋近零。」

全部人瞪大眼眸，心惊胆颤地猜测着地板上的暗绿潭水是否等于或至少代表着Hulk的一部份。

Banner呜咽着、发出呕吐的声音，浓稠的绿色液体从毛孔渗出来，顺皮肤纹理滑落，像有谁在里头用压力泵拼命往外挤压。

突然间，他感到一大片硬块随着急流冲出食道，但却卡在喉咙中，不上不下，面临窒息的恐惧令他不得不弓起身，将嘴巴张至极限，拼命吐出来!「咳咳咳，恶....!」

「咯哒...!」

绿色的肉块吐出来了，滑动一会静静地躺在池水上，诡异至极。

「Banner博士体内的伽玛射线已降为零。」JARVIS宣布。

「我的天啊...」Clint不禁用手压着额头，哀号。

他们呆若木鸡，甚至完全不知道该如何处理这突发状况。

博士的绿色「瀑布」已经完全停下来了，彷如刚从染色池捞出来一样浑身湿透，脸色苍白如纸，乏力地倚在Cap的肩上，嘴唇颤抖着无法说出一句话。

5.

「我们先把博士带去医疗室，有一队医生在三分钟后到，无论发生什么事，我们会照顾好他的。」

Tony握住颤抖的拳头，浑身不知不觉冒出冷汗。

「Bruce，你的皮肤变得好热...」

Thor大步迈过去，正想将Bruce抱起，却摸到滚烫的体温，他俯身审视着博士渐渐发红的手臂，那绝对不是正常中庭人的肤色。

Bruce眨着汗湿的眼帘，身体芯处迅速升起被焚烧的炽热，他用尽全力挤出一句「好烫...痛...!」便不受控地以扭曲的姿势跌落地上，伴随着令人毛骨悚然的尖叫翻滚!

不是Hulk被袭击后那种不爽的怒吼，而是真正的平凡人遭遇极大痛苦时的求救式嘶叫，彷彿承受着深坠地狱的折磨，那种疼痛随着拔尖的声量隔空震荡到他们心中...

他们从没听过博士发出这种声嘶力竭的叫喊。

Thor箭步抱起Banner，禁锢了他毫无节制的挣扎与滚动，往医疗室狂奔!

「Bruce，振作点!」虽然好友滚热得像烧红的炭，但他不在乎自己会否受伤。

Tony又对JARVIS凶恶地吩咐了什么，但Bruce对外间一切已充耳不闻，痛楚跟灼热吞没了他所有理智，只能僵直身体，瞪着微丝血管爆裂、浸没在泪水中的眼睛，张大嘴巴，神情恍惚啊...啊地呻吟。

Thor发现怀中人彷若被困在烤箱的青蛙，冒出难闻的焦味，背部至后颈的表皮由鲜红变成焦黑，露出曾被火舌肆虐的痕迹，有一部份表皮剥落，迅速形成了大片伤口，渗出鲜血...

就在Nat想把冷冻毯覆到博士身上时，他忽然惊醒，朦胧间仍记得自己的血液对Nat有毒，拒绝让她接近，「血...别碰我、别碰我!」

Cap立即接过毯子将他裹起来，轻声对Bruce说，「是我，我不会有事的。」

Nat踉跄一步，紧紧交握着震颤的手吞下呜咽，Clint会意地搂着她的肩膀，给予力量，扶着她一起向前跑。

6.

医疗室中的医生团体已穿上全副防护装备待命，迅速给Buce注射了麻醉药，让他昏睡下去。

主诊医生诊断Bruce陡然冒出的伤势为化学品大面积灼伤，确认了Stark传过去的参考资料，便把他们赶出手术室开始了手术。

大伙或坐或站地守候在门外，犹如经历了一场浩劫。比起外星人侵袭地球，眼睁睁看着同伴受伤却无能为力，更让他们绝望。

他们大汗淋漓，疲惫不堪，对博士的情况疑窦满胸却不发一言，只剩下轻微喘气的声音打破了绝对的宁静。

Tony深吸口气，用手掌狠狠抹一把脸，奋力将自己从墙壁剥下来，低着头说「我得回客厅一趟，Bruce有什么情况立即通知我。」

Cap皱起眉头，迈前一步，被Clint挡着手臂阻止了。

「让他去吧，我们在这等。」

7.

Banner发了一个关于童年的梦，当中的彩色细节在他醒来后偷偷溜走了，留下自己躺在病床上，闻着浓烈的消毒药水气味，感觉被绷带扎得快要窒息。

Tony的脸庞出现在视线中，强打起精神说「嗨」，但是不修边幅的胡子出卖了他混乱的作息。

「嗨。」他听到自己勉强回应，喉咙干痛得似卡住刀片，「我睡了多久?」

好友捧来一杯水小心翼翼地喂他喝，他挣扎着想要坐直，背部绑紧的压力板限制了活动，让他只能歪斜愚蠢地半倚着。

「五天，这一觉可真长。」Tony转动眼眸回答。

忽尔，一阵奇怪的感觉撃中了Banner的脑袋―这里安静得诡异。

偌大的病房中确实只有Tony一人，没错他能听到心脏监测器跟其他仪器运作的滴答声，空调吹风的轻微呼呼声，手指摩擦被单的窸窣，但是他亦打从心底听到了死寂，一种无法言喻的空洞。

Tony将他木然的表情当作还没恢复精神，简要地向他讲解伤势跟治疗方案「这是鎾造成的上背部至后颈大面积灼伤...用了纳米冷冻冶疗...光线缝合...」一大堆过耳不入。

「爆炸的时候你受伤了，Hulk出来复原了一大部份，直到吸入的鎾浓度过高溶解了伽玛细胞，所以你的伤势一下子又冒出来了...」

――真的太安静了。  
莫名的恐惧像丝线缠绕着心脏，幅射出紧绷的疼痛，无论他怎样大口喘息也无法吸取足够氧气，肺部快要萎缩成豆子。

――只有Hulk在，他从来都不需要治疗。

他感觉天旋地转，非常肯定体内原本属于Hulk的空间已经消失了，那种长年共生共存、沉甸甸的重量也逝去了。

一个贴切得可笑的场景撞进脑袋:自己神似车祸后流产的孕妇，而旁边手势夸张跟踱步打转的就是意图拖延真相的丈夫。

「Hulk呢?」

早年鼻炎的沙哑嗓子回归，听上去根本不像自己的声音。

「...我、我把他吐出来了，他死了....我不小心把他杀死了，是不是?」

Banner组织着语言缓慢地说，牙齿不自觉打颤，被这个假设打撃得眼前发黑。

他花了五年逃离Ross的追捕，又用了更多时间寻找摆脱Hulk的方法，直到他终于融入这大家庭，决定放弃钻研的时候，却不小心「成功」了?命运之神对他的安排从来如此「慷慨」又「高潮迭起」。

「呃...事实上，你猜错了。」

Tony的手悬在半空中，尴尬地说。

Banner立即抬高脖子、用要杀人的力度瞪着他，要求真相，Stark也不敢再拖延，「你把他分解完吐了出来，但是我尽量收集起来放在培养糟了，过了三天那肉块开始成长，长出了头跟手脚，我想你最好有点心理准备...」

Tony向窗边挥挥手，其他成员蓦然出现在门前，Cap推着一架婴儿车进来，把手位还吊着一只迷你狮子公仔，里面用小被子摀得严实，Banner控制了想用双手狂抓头发的冲动，但没法閤上惊讶的嘴...

Nat扶着他向前探身，他瞪大眼眸，无法预想自己即将接收到什么画面，却终于看到了熟睡的Hulk宝宝，除了浑身绿色，那就是正常人类婴儿版的Hulk，头发浓密，手脚肥壮，还咬着奶嘴。

「我的天哪...我的天...」

素常冷静的博士抑不住冲动疯狂纠着双手，快要把被子撕成碎片，心跳如擂，视线边缘变得模糊，同时整个背部尖叫着疼痛，彷彿有谁迎面砸了他一个名叫「现实」的炸弹，过大的冲撃令他一时回不过神。

大伙关切地看着博士如此焦虑，不知说什么才恰当。

无人开口，Clint左顾右盼，疑问地说「...恭喜?」

甫说完便被Nat拐了一肘，痛得摀住胸口。

「我、我现在心情太复杂了，需要时间消化...不知道该说什么...」Banner耳内嗡嗡作响，仿若体力忽然被点滴抽干，害怕自己下一秒便会虚弱得晕过去。

「没关系，博士，你需要时间休息。」Cap真诚地说「我们只是来探望你，希望你尽快康复。Hulk的事容后再谈。」

Tony注意到他的不适，瞇起眼睛点按电子屏幕，「Buddy，我给你注射了强力止痛，你会很困，我建议你吃点东西再睡一会。Helen博士来大厦暂住了，她会负责你整个疗程，放心吧。」

博士微乎其微点头，心神恍惚。

众人面面相覤，不欲打扰Banner休息，道别后相继离开了。

Banner迟疑地抬头，茫然盯着电子屏上不断跳升的心跳数字，忽然心慌，过了好久才醒觉住在胸怀中怪兽已经离开了，不需要再担心了。

8

半个月后，他康复得差不多，才终于又见到「长大成人」版的Hulk。

其时，他正在跟Tony诉苦，说烧伤后就像有谁剪开了背肌，拼命扯紧然后打了一个该死的蝴蝶结，到了晚上，涂抹了凝胶绷带的皮肉更是收缩得难以忍受，害他屡屡失眠到天亮。

每当好友出现，自己总是在抱怨伤势，喋喋不休，避而不谈那只逃离了身体的绿色巨兽。

当Hulk快步冲进客厅时，他愣住了，然后僵硬地转动脖子瞪视着Tony，脸上布满被背叛的阴霾。

Tony眼睛乱瞟，不无心虚，还是咕哝了一句「他坚持要见你，快要拆了整栋楼。」

―Banner获准从医疗室搬回房养伤后，每早第一件事便是向JARVIS询问Hulk的日程，以确保自己能精准避开Hulk的路线，因为他还没有足够的心理准备去面对「同居」了半辈子的第二个灵魂。

不是今天，也许明天吧...

他总是如此拖延着，心底知道这有多么荒谬。

然后Hulk蓦然冲到他面前，打破了死循环。

他粗喘着气，前臂轻轻摆动，脸容惴惴不安，也许跟自己的表情相差无几。

Banner只在报章跟新闻片段中见过他，摄录镜头中的Hulk威猛无比，一刻不停地跳跃、狂砸及怒咆，有着用不完的精力，惟一在乎的只有发泄出怒气与力量，像从天而降的救世勇士。

但是眼前的他迷茫天真，总是噘着嘴，隔几秒便焦虑地碰碰身边的东西，就像被吩咐要站定原地的小动物，在有限范围内不时轻微摇动庞大的身体，又不敢弄坏任何东西。

那只自己妄想了摆脱十几年的怪兽...曾经令他绝望寻死的怪兽，忽然活现眼前，就像科幻电影的可笑剧情，他无法形容心底是什么滋味。

只知道他长得很像自己，褐色微卷的头发，脸庞有自己两倍大，眼间距离比较宽，鼻子跟嘴巴的轮廓像倒模拉阔一样，身上穿着自己跟Tony设计的夏季 Avengers制服，轻薄贴服，突显了壮健到夸张的肌肉线条。

原来这套制服已经投入制作了?他倒是不知道。  
Bruce脑内跳出这不合时宜的想法。

「Banner没事?」Hulk烦躁地搔搔头，不知为何总是气呼呼的。

手指头向前伸了十几厘米，差点戳到他，半途又收回来了。

Banner摇摇头，发现这样的表达还不够明显，于是说了句「没事。」

「...你呢?」

「Hulk没事，Hulk强壮!」被问到这个问题的Hulk眼前一亮，用力拍了拍胸膛，彰显自己刀枪不入。

「那便好。」Banner的视线缓慢移向地板，盯着巨大的绿色脚趾，不知道要说什么才好，他并不想闲话家常，也不想假装Hulk已经忘记了自己曾千方百计想消灭他的事实，只能在嘴里咀细嚼着「那便好...」三个字。

Hulk又在不安地前后郁动，脚趾头蜷起来，粗声粗气地问他「痛?」

Banner习惯性耸起微佝的肩膀，换来撕裂般痛楚，他细嘶了口气，尽量表现得自然「有点...其实不太...」

Hulk纠起手指，食指互相紧扣，就像他平时会做的那样，艰难地挤出一句，「Hulk的错?」

Banner抬头看他，Hulk的情绪犹如白纸上的涂鸦，透过脸容完全表达出来，他忽然庆幸Hulk没有学到自己总爱埋藏真实情感的性格，而且他也不需要。

Banner心底一软，轻声说「是我的错。」

Hulk瞪大眼眸，更加忐忑，努力组织着语言，发现自己没有太多词藻可以顺利表达想法，气得用拳头搥进掌心，「但是...Hulk应该保护弱小Banner......」

Banner的心缓缓下沉，逐字清晰地说，「你以后再也不需要保护我了，这样可能比较好。」

Hulk大声抽气，好像被他捶了一拳。

Tony压着一边眉、不认同地瞧向自己。

也许他无意间说了残忍的话，却也是事实。

在伽玛射线爆炸后，他经历的危险跟苦痛也是源于Hulk，如今Hulk独立出来了，代表紧随着他而来的危机都消失了。自己变回平凡渺小的人类，不会因为心跳过快而制造一场灭世大屠杀，不会被铐在铁床上抽干血液解剖，也不再需要被严密保护......

人生那么久以来首次，他终于解开了沉重的伽锁，不用与Hulk再当彼此的囚犯，他应该喜不自胜，那为何...他完全没有解脱的感觉?

「...照顾好自己。」他望进深绿的瞳孔，认真嘱咐，头也不回离开了。

9.

很快Tony带来了详细的体检报告―「没错，你们是完全独立的个体了」，从那刻开始证实了他俩不需依靠彼此也能活下去。

博士呆呆地接过了报告却没有翻阅，Tony陪他坐了一会，临走前说了声「抱歉，我不知道该说什么，但你需要我时，我随时都在。」

其实他也想不通为什么Tony要说「抱歉」，每个人来探望他的时候，总是欲言又止，像在悼念一个不存在的影子，想要安慰他的丧亲之痛。

Hulk明明是他想割也割不掉的「肿瘤」，如今所有医疗报告都宣布他奇迹康复了，他在震惊之余理应感到宽慰的，不是幺?

他只是觉得心里有什么被剜走了，再也长不回来了。

朋友们也分辨不清他的心情，无法从扑克脸上找到蛛丝马迹提示他们是该开个派对还是办个告别式。

接下来的休养日子一片模糊，他机械式吃喝睡觉，足不出户。

直到有天他再也摊不下去了，天蒙亮便睁开干涩的双眼，伴着旭日慢步到浴室洗漱，决定就是今天――今天便要开展有意义的后半生、完全属于科学家Bruce Banner的新一天。

他拿起刮胡刀，望着镜子里陌生的自己，不禁仔细地研究起来...

不够几天，他已经老了。

耳侧垂下泛白枯燥的发丝，眉毛也留不住深浓的榛子色。

脸颊有点松弛，额头上的皱纹变得深刻，耳后有条狰狞的新伤疤一直延伸到脖子。从前无法留下的岁月现在巨细无遗、一寸一寸地将过去分秒刻画在粗糙的脸上。

再过几年便半百的人，并不是真的在乎长相。Bruce小心地一刀一刀刮走杂乱的须根，提醒自己最好不要手滑受伤。

拉开衣柜，排列得整整齐齐的伸缩衣物正安静地等待着。

衣饰的性能累积了多年实战经验，已经发展得够稳定，反而是款式推陈出新，每年也会增添一点，有鸭嘴帽(天知道为什么变成Hulk还要戴帽?)、厚薄外套、衬衫(很多)、长裤、七分裤、西装裤等等，以及角落那套还没机会试穿的黑色礼服(Tony威迫利诱他在今年圣诞派对穿上，他答应了)。

Bruce怔怔地看着，伸手从左至右感受夏季到冬季的不同布料质感，再把它们抱起来扔进垃圾筒。

轻关起空荡荡的衣柜，感觉好像有什么死了在里面。

10.

有一段日子他故意错开伙伴们的作息时间，只在凌晨活动，也不参与聚餐，在Cap晨跑回来之前便溜回房间补眠。

Banner有专属的实验室，这给予了他极大的方便，只要有干粮和水便足够他继续研究(他现在不戴眼镜便无法看清屏幕)与生存。

他们经常带着零食来找他，问他在忙什么?Banner会简单解释，即使除了Tony没人听得懂，但他有点想看Thor跟Cap像两只小猫被抛进洗衣机的惊惶表情，然后他们会找个干净的位置坐下来，吃午饭、看书或者滑手机，就像有谁规定屁股必须贴住椅子至少十五分钟才获准离开。

Banner会在忙碌的空隙偷望他们，如果有人发现了通常会回以微笑，只有Clint必定会吹个响亮的口哨说抓到他工作走神。

这种古怪的探班时间多数充斥着沉默与尴尬，但是老实说，他并不介意。

直至新一批外星人侵袭，伙伴们再度忙于奔命，不再有闲暇探班，拯救世界从来艰难。

Bruce只能一边看电视直播，一边要求JARVIS更新战况。他的指甲扎进掌心，身体蜷成球状，焦虑得胃酸倒流，深刻感受到自己有多无能为力。

Hulk出现的画面总令他呼吸一窒，仿如看到世上的另一个自己。

不，那不是自己。那个大家伙得意洋洋、无畏无惧，纯熟地配合着Cap的指示撃退敌人，例无虚发，甚至举起Clint跟Nat飞越半空，共同完成了一次精彩的突袭，把那些丑陋的怪物打得落花流水。

――「丑陋的怪物」，传媒以往总爱这样称呼Hulk，但现在全世界也为朝气蓬勃的Hulk欢呼。

Avengers胜利了，Bruce松口气，关掉电视，悬着很久的心回归原位。

他真的为大家高兴，只是这种高兴很快便会被巨大的沮丧吞没。

Hulk与团队合作的流畅度大幅提升了，打得比以前好太多。时间不再需要被另一个人类摊分，他积极投入团体训练，共同吃喝游玩，就像一块海绵拼命吸收新知识，孜孜不倦，短短日子进步神速。

Banner总会在厨房壁板上看到最新的战术课表，课程排得密密麻麻，上面压有绿色拇指手印代表「已出席」，就像幼儿园小童的劳作。

......他希望Hulk挨得过Cap冗长的演说，他发誓以往只有自己能认真听到尾。

Tony爱嘲讽他是模范学生，但自己只是私心想看到Steve认同的微笑。

他从来耻于承认Captain America是童年偶像。

Bruce握着马克杯回房。

桌上躺着几个可爱的彩色信封，抬头写着「To:亲爱的Banner博士」，是粉丝来信。

他微笑，拆开一封，白纸上画着童趣的Avengers，有头上长小翅膀的Cap、全身黑色的Nat、拉着弓箭的Clint、飞在半空的Ironman，举起锤子的Thor以及穿紫短裤的Hulk，他用指尖滑过每个人的画像，

1,2,3,4,5,6...

他默然收起那些信，走到Hulk的房间，蹲下来将信从门缝推进去。

Hulk会很开心的，他总爱出风头。

JARVIS说Avengers已回到公共层，正在叫外卖，问他是否参与，他拒绝了。

返回实验室，他扭开了嘈吵的死亡摇滚，随着节奏轻轻晃动试管。

以往凯旋，精力耗尽的众人会一边大快朵颐，一边争先恐后向自己复述Hulk怎样撃碎敌人或者摆了什么乌龙，Tony总要加盐加醋、绘影绘声，惹来哄堂大笑。

现在他们不用再向自己汇报什么了，只需举杯畅饮，庆祝全队最威猛的武力担当愈来愈聪明。

Bruce揉揉酸痛的眼睛。

1,2,3,4,5,6...

他没在画上看到自己。

11.

花生过敏，轻微贫血，遗忘了好久的病痛一股脑儿回归。

几晚熬夜令Bruce的腰背极度僵硬，弯不下来，再也无法超越以往二十小时轴转工作的耀煌纪录。

Tony跟自己差不多年纪，却一直承受相若的工作强度，他现在才发现那混蛋有多拚，或者说是不惜命。

Bruce按开咖啡机，拎着杯子晃神，目光涣散地呆望窗外，思考自己有多久没晒过太阳了?

滚烫的咖啡从杯缘满溢，溅满右手，他吓一跳低叫「Shit!」，杯子甩在地上碎成几片。他想也没想便蹲下来拾，却被锋利的玻璃割开一道血口。

「噢。」Banner心神恍惚地盯着血随刺痛感渗出，与地上的黑色液体混合，后脑一阵昏眩。他晃晃头，天呀，低血糖也要来凑热闹。

一双熟悉的手伸过来，轻捧住他受伤的手。

「我的血!」Bruce头脑不清醒，瞬即猛力抽手，对方依然握得死紧，力气比他还大。

「你的血没有感染性了。」Natasha冷静地说，拉着他的手放到水龙头下冲冷水，Bruce甚至忘了这是烫伤后的紧急处理程序。

二人静默无言，Nat看上去刚睡醒，红发蓬乱、脸容疲倦，Bruce猜她赶着去Fury的简报会，争取时间吃点东西。

他庆幸遇上的是Nat，而不是其他人。

Cap看他的眼神象是对待一只被踢到的小狗，下一秒便要拿出泡泡纸绕几圈;Tony隔三分钟便用力拍他肩膀，表达出「我在这，兄弟」的姿态却什么也不说;Clint帮他网购了一堆「时尚」衣服;Thor没什么奇异行径，他只是肆意谈论Hulk有多善战又讨喜。

他疲于应付，整天躲在房间，上次见到他们似乎是一、两个月前?

而Nat...只是Nat，她对他别无二致，好像天塌下来也不会眨一下眼。

她指示他坐下来，细心地涂药膏、缠绷带。

「要多久才好?」Bruce很怀念以往这种小伤口不够两分钟便会自动愈合。

「这三天都不要碰水，每日涂两次药膏换敷料，如果还没消肿便要看医生，知道吗?Doc.」

「好，谢谢。」那句Doc特别讽刺，但他没有笑。

「这里要两天才散瘀、这里三天，这里大概要五天。」

Banner愕然，他坐下时挽起了袖子、裤管也缩上去了，Nat隔空数着他置之不理的小伤口，无奈溢于言表，「然后你还整天骂Tony跟Clint鲁莽?」

Bruce低头，聊胜于无地拉好袖口。他习惯了在实验室随便摆弄工具，不在意偶尔撞伤刮伤，总是在感到痛楚之前便好了，Tony曾开玩笑说如果他的血没有毒，会徒手将金属甲插进铸炉。

从前，他不是不会受伤，只是好得太快。

这段时间他总魂游太虚，洗澡才惊觉身上又莫名其妙多了点小伤。

「愈合得太慢，不习惯。」Bruce用拇指摩擦着绷带，淡淡地说。

「每个人都是这样的。」Nat收拾好厨房的混乱，烤了两片吐司，「你多久没吃过东西?」

「五、六小时?」Banner不太确定，但婉拒了她递过来的麦片。

「这个月你也没来聚餐。」Nat站在他身旁，背倚着中岛，看着咖啡机新煮一壶，不想表现得太有压迫感。

「我近来...有点忙。」Banner无力地说，深知忙的发音听上去跟借口没差别。

Nat抱起手臂，仍在研究墙纸的花式，「你变回了普通人，不代表要与大家变成陌生人。你在钻牛角尖，而且毫不意外地精于此道，Stark已经不爽得快抓狂，我们都被唠叨得要幻听了。」

Banner干干地笑，「他想我跟Hulk亲近点，我不这样做他便不安。」

Tony跟Hulk的牵绊特别深，还没发生这件事前，已整天劝自己与Hulk交心，现在更甚。他能理解他的想法。

「真正令我们不安的是你在渐行渐远...」Nat给他斟了一杯新鲜咖啡，叮咛「小心烫。」

手机传来讯息，Nat瞄了一眼便动身。肯定她为了照顾自己已经迟到了。

她临走前摆摆手说「别再任自己受伤了，好吗?」

12.

他把Nat的话摆在心底。

开始跨出了一小步，艰难又蹒跚。

他饿了自己一天，以促进决心，深吸口气，走进热闹嘈吵的晚餐聚会。

全场安静下来，惊诧地望着这意外之客，时间凝固了几秒，又炸开了锅，Cap笑容满脸地替他张罗坐位与餐具。

  
他选了一个离Hulk最远的坐位，知道那双莹绿大眼一直没离开过自己。

Clint迫不及待向他诉苦，「你可总算回来了!博士，其他人煮的东西都是垃圾!完全是垃圾!我吃了多少顿黑炭，恶!」

此时，Thor从落地窗跳进来，双手捧着冒出焦黑烟雾的窝，豪迈地把这悲惨的窝物砸在桌子中央，似乎就是今晚主菜，「吾友，刚才的鲜鱼窝吃得习惯吗?」

Clint立即鼓掌捧场，「太鲜了!我能感觉那条鱼正用藏起来的鱼钩从喉咙爬上来!」向博士挤眉弄眼，双手交叉捏住喉咙。

Thor不明所以，「但是我们Asgardian是用手抓鱼的。」

Tony翻了好大一个白眼，向博士说「今晚是Thor主理的皇族家宴，你光荣回归的时间点选得挺好。」同时将他面前那疑似鱼的物体往自己碟上倒。

博士在Thor期待的目光下将信将疑地吃了一口，噗一声全喷出来，全部人都笑得很夸张。

他用餐巾抹嘴，听到Hulk跟随大家低沉地笑起来，也许他不明白原因，只是单纯想融入氛围。

他越过Thor的背偷望了Hulk一眼，他坐在后头的大沙发，毫不在乎地将难吃的食物全倒进口中，仔细聆听着他其实听不懂的笑话，总是眼神乱瞟，迟疑、慢一拍地笑。

Hulk也会感到寂寞吗?他有这种意识吗?

Banner不禁思考，随后又制止了自己的多愁善感。

Tony很快便会为Hulk打造一个宽阔的坐位，让他舒服地身处人群中心，根本不需多费心。

13.

事情没有直线向上变好，世界不是如此运作的。

他的情绪时好时坏。

好的时候，他与Tony做一两小时实验、为大伙煮早餐、陪Cap晨跑(一小段)、出门看场电影或者添点新衣。

坏的时候，他浑身充满怒火却无力发泄，自相矛盾令他无法做任何事，整天待在床上不言不语。

更坏的情况是他将满腔怨气挥洒在伙伴身上，事后他会内疚得半死，不知道为什么要这样做，也许只是因为他现在 ** **可以**** 这样做。

Cap诚邀他去参加战略会议，他习惯性提早去了、还拿好平板電腦，看着Hulk身穿队服弯腰挤进来，自觉待在角落，像以往的自己一样，尽量挣扎着占用最少的空间。

会议顺利进行，二十五分钟过去，文件档还是一片空白，因为作战计划中完全没有他的岗位，只提及Hulk应该如何配合团队作战。

Hulk没有认真听，百无聊赖地扭Clint送的魔术方块，颜色杂乱无章，玩一会便厌倦了抛上桌子。

博士拎起魔术方块，不够一分钟便扭好了。

每逢这种时刻，他都会再次被提醒，Avengers不需要有七个学位的博士坐镇，只需要一道金刚不坏的肉盾。

他一声不吭，收拾電腦走出会议室，忽略了Cap的挽留。

门啪一声被关上。

「Typical.」Stark冷哼，扔开了钢笔。

手机震个不停，Banner抽出来，十几条全是来自Tony的未读信息，他有时苦口婆心、有时气急败坏，但就是不放弃。他删除了所有通知。

凌晨，他记起自己发酵了一个面团，想着炮制印度薄饼补偿早上乱发脾气的事，他知道自己表现得太任性。

还没走进公共厨房便听到Clint跟Hulk玩闹的笑声，他们像小孩一样互洒面粉，弄得彼此像雪人，全部家具都蒙上白色。

「Hey，博士!我们在弄...」Clint笑得眼睛也瞇起来了，用手肘撞撃Hulk的胸膛。

「别在意我。」

Banner说，打开冰箱，弯身看到每格都塞满酥饼皮跟奶油馅料，终于在最下面那栏找到自己的面团。

已经发酵很久，快要发霉，他都忘了多久前揉的了。

他把面团扔进垃圾筒。

14.

Tony介绍了一位德高望重的心理治疗师给他，但是毫无用处。

她没有治疗过一个因为内心跳出一只怪兽而帐然若失的人，也许她有类似经验，但他说的都是实况、不是比喻。世上暂时没有为他度身订造的疗法。

辞退治疗师当晚，他造了一个过于真实的梦，几乎算是倒带回忆。

――爸爸又喝醉了，对妈妈动手动脚，七、八岁的小男孩愤怒得不能自已，无法遵从与妈妈的约定躲在衣柜。他尖叫着冲出去，不记得后来发生了什么，回过神来，爸爸的脸跟脖子上都是指甲血痕，坐在地上用看待怪物的眼神瞪他，而自己则被打掉了两颗牙。

后来，妈妈才告诉他，那时他就像疯了一样怒吼着攻击爸爸，手脚并用，力气之大任谁都拉不开，过了很久才冷静下来。

15.

他埋首在实验室的时间很充裕，惟一让他人生有色彩的事便是敲论文，没想到这竟然给他换来了一个麻省理工的生物科技奖。

Tony称赞他为S.I争光(他只是随意在「代表机构」一栏填上了S.I)，非要把它弄成大事件，要用Lamborghini送他到门口，规定全部人盛装出席他的获奖演讲，至少站立鼓掌五分钟，还要赞助luncheon所有小食香槟，极尽夸张之能事。

Banner怀疑他有七成是想回母校显摆而已，「Easy，这不是诺贝尔。」

「诺贝尔就不只这种排场了，Babe。」Tony抛个媚眼。

Banner祈祷自己一辈子也不要得到诺贝尔奖。

「你想要什么礼物?怎样庆祝?You name it, you get it.」问完又自说自话，「不然在广场前放个 ** **烟花****...」

「只是个小奖，你们来典礼就好了。」Banner立即截停他更荒谬的幻想。

以往他获奖时，妈妈已无法到场祝贺，如今他也只想亲友在场。

「Okay...很平实，我喜欢。」Tony打个响指。

「你从来都不喜欢平实。」

「但我喜欢平实的人。」Tony戴起面具，烧制他最新型号的盔甲。

过了几分钟又掀起面具，犹豫地问「那...Lamborghini?」

「不，Tony。」Bruce冷静拒绝。

16.

Tony还是在典礼前一晚、在大楼天台筹备了一次庆祝晚餐，圆桌铺上了簇新的粉紫色桌布，布置了纯银餐具、精致菜肴与香槟。

套着简单T恤、牛仔裤的Bruce看到众人身穿修身礼服，仿若出席奥斯卡般隆重只为了恭贺他时，心底溢出暖流，只懂腼腆地笑。Thor有如天神下凡(噢，他确实是天神下凡);Cap酷帅得像身价破千万的顶级模特;Nat那套低胸闪黑长裙让他不其然想帮她披上外套;Clint穿了他喜欢的暗紫色。

Hulk也穿了一身黑，望他一眼又很快瞧向别处，自觉坐在离他最远的地方，用手指捏着桌布边角，紧张不安。

――待会见到大人别乱说话，安静点，别给我丢脸。

爸爸带他出门前，必定会握痛他的手腕，反覆吩咐。

Banner近来总在Hulk身上看到自己童年的影子，手腕泛出莫名刺痛。

他转动餐桌圆盘，直到那支加大装的汽水一直转到Hulk的面前。

17.

酒过三巡，众人兴致高昂，Tony起哄让他讲解论文内容，Cap叹气得有点大声，Clint意图唱歌盖过他的声音。

Banner也喝了不少，很久没感受过的醺醉令他一直傻笑，整个人轻飘飘，含糊不清地解释，说了什么连自己也听不清楚。

「所以...那细胞跟生物酵母奇迹地结合了...」

――「轰隆!!」

不远处发出巨大的爆炸声，大量黑烟夹杂熊熊火光染亮了天空!

Tony步伐不稳撞到栏杆上，众人的手机同时传来外星章鱼袭地球的警报，他们几秒间便进入作战状态，Cap目光锐利，让Tony、Thor跟Hulk先行，吩咐其他人换上战衣，四分钟后在停机坪集合。

Thor尽饮剩下的香槟，愠怒咆吼一声挥锤，换上整副武装飞走了;Tony向他点头，瞬间穿好盔甲;Clint骂骂咧咧跟着Cap跑下楼换衣服，Nat踩着优雅的高跟过来，轻吻他的脸颊，柔情地说「恭喜你，Bruce」也离开了。

Hulk原来的位置留下一堆破布。

就这样，偌大的天台空荡荡，只剩他一个人与凌乱的餐桌。

18.

纽约市中心打得热火朝天，这次Burce没有费心看电视直播，手机正外放Avengers的沟通频道，与他无关。

  
他只是坐在那里喝酒。

一直喝到胃涨起来，感受得来不易的解脱。

他翻过栏杆，双脚晃悬在外，享受着夜风扑面的凉爽。

蒙上醉酒滤镜的眼睛凝视远处的天际线，目送Quinjet离去，回忆起上一次出任务恍如隔世。

现在他与千万市民无异，躲在安全地方期盼英雄们再一次成功救世，而他只是恰巧跟这群杰出的人并肩作战过一段日子。

他的胸膛紧得发痛，有一颗搬不动的大石头长期压着，耳朵回响着隆隆的声音，于是他尝试大喊出来，迎着风用尽全力嚎叫，每一个音节都拉到极限。

他知道，没有人能听到他的声音，没人能理解这种寂寥到骨髓的感觉。

千米外的战事引发强劲的冲撃波，他被吹得浑身颤了一下，酒瓶也从手心震跌了，他本能地俯前想捉住，结果失掉平衡。

在意识到危险之前，他已经从大楼边缘直坠下去。

19.

「救我」「天哪救我」

Banner瞳孔疯狂颤动，眼睁睁看着塔尖离自己愈来愈远。  
他张大的嘴巴灌满风，求救声被吹散了，很飘渺，不知有没真正喊出来。

寒风从身边掠过，他四肢乱拨只抓到空气。

就在此刻，他真正意识到死亡离他只有咫尺。

没有了Hulk，他微不足道，生死由天。

「吼!!!!弱小Banner!!~~」

一声洪亮的咆哮伴随有力拥抱截停了他的跌势，Hulk及时出现，单手扣在碎裂的外墙，另手牢牢挟住自己。

Banner猛然脱离了地心吸力，脸容呆滞、头昏目眩，理智仍被遗落在半空。

他甚至不知道为何Hulk会听到他千里之外的微弱求救?

Hulk看他毫无反应，担心地轻晃他，「Banner受伤了?」

Banner僵硬的身体一点点放松下来，终于意识到自己与死神擦身而过，倚着温暖又宽阔的胸膛，只能摇头，眼眸一片湿润。

蓦地，一个奇怪画面跃进他扭曲的视线――他搁在Hulk身上的手掌正在融化，变成液状，缓慢地吸进Hulk的体内...

「!?」Banner眨眨眼睛，震撼得哑口无言，立即察看手掌但却丝毫无损，他怀疑刚才只是幻觉。下一个瞬间，他环在Hulk腰间的手臂，黏住了绿色肌肤拔不出来，变得歪歪斜斜，彷彿正分解成肉色黏液逐渐被吸收...

...难道他正在被Hulk吸收回去!?

「放开我!放开!」他惊慌不已，粗鲁地叫喝，象是被捏住的小毛虫般扭来扭去，挣扎着逃出生天，「立即放开我!让我走...你是听不懂人话吗?」

Hulk大吃一惊，差点把他摔开，不知怎处理这突发情况，「Banner别动!」

Iron man飞至，Hulk双眼发光，「铁皮人!」

Tony透过铁甲传来的声音很冷硬，「只有你能挡住那些墨汁，快点回去。这边交给我。」

Hulk将Banner交到Iron man手中，忧心忡忡地回望一眼便跳开了，Tony握着他两只手腕向上飞去。

20.

「Really?我们离开了二十分钟，你就决定去跳楼?」

Tony严肃的声音令人不寒而栗。

「我不小心的。」

Banner悬在半空中，正以缓慢的速度上升至顶楼。

「幸好Hulk回来救你才没摔成肉饼，你却像发了疯一样甩开他?」

Bruce没有回应他的责备。

冷洌的风令他清醒了不少，认定刚才的诡异场景源自极大冲撃后的假性幻觉，虽然不是真实的，但却是他心中的阴霾引致了这种幻想，他不想向Tony解释。

「――『你是听不懂人话吗』，你的语气就像我爸，或者说 ** **像你爸**** 比较贴切?」

Stark知道他的痛点与软肋，就像他也知道Stark的，Daddy issues是他俩永远过不了的坎。

「Damn you.」Banner咬一咬牙，一股挥之不去的怒气迅速燃烧起来，「我不是他爸爸，我什么也不是。」

「哇哦，真有礼貌。恭喜你现在可以尽情生气。」Tony冷笑，听上去火气也不比他小，「友情提示，你没有不死身了。如果你再敢乱动，我便松手。」

21

Tony带他返回天台，Bruce脚软没站住，狠狈地趴在地上，胃翻了几转，一张嘴便吐出酸水。

「别再玩Bungee jump(笨猪跳)了，Promise?」

Bruce额头发烫，浑身都不舒服，「你...」

正要起飞的Iron man脚下盔甲火光变暗，隔着面具转头看着他。

「你问我想要什么礼物...」Banner感觉前所未有地虚弱，手肘压在粗糙的地面磨得生痛，「我能向你要求一件事吗?」

Tony没回答，打开了面甲，专注地盯着他，有预感自己不会喜欢这项建议。

「你给我一个生物科技主任的头衔，我搬去二十七楼。」

S.I的总裁向来很慷慨，全部Avengers也住在豪华的顶层几楼，Banner专属的实验室便设在七十楼，而三十楼以下都是不同部门的办公室以及员工休息室。

Tony抿起唇，射灯的光斜照在他的金属盔甲上拖长了阴影。

Banner等待了几秒，逆着光艰难地望向几米外的身影，但看不清他的表情。

「为什么?」Tony的嗓子里有种隐忍。

「你知道为什么。」Banner抹走嘴边的秽物，不想挖开疮疤。

「不，我真的不知道，Enlighten me, please?」

Tony招牌式摊手，Banner有时真的恨死了他用嘲讽当成花纸包裹一切。

「我只是血肉之躯，无法出战、无法挡子弹。敌人来袭，我便变成了你们的负累，受了伤便无法走动，受更重的伤便会死...我甚至没法徒手捏死一只鸡。」

说到后来，他的嗓音便愈沙哑。

「冷静点,没人要你徒手捏死一只鸡或者一只鹅，你是爱护动物协会荣誉会员，记得吗?还是Avergers的面试项目更新了没通知我?」

「Tony.」Banner愠怒不已。

「你是我们的一份子，像Cap说的，我们Stick together，别想无谓的事。」

Banner愈发激动，Stark的声音更加干涩，深感焦燥，想尽快结束话题。

风拂过薰红的脸上很凉，也扬起了粉紫色桌布，Bruce眼睛紧锁乱舞的布料，不断吞咽喉头，将心底深埋了好久那句话小心翼翼地捧出来，再轻轻放下，希望它听上去没有想象中可悲。

「...Original Avengers只有六个成员，我不是其中一个......Hulk才是。」

  
花费所剩无几的勇气提出脱离Avengers这个决定，很正确、很合理...但也很痛。他的眼底涌出湿热。

听到这句饱含酸涩鼻音的话，Tony终于向好友的固执投降，慢慢走近，脚甲敲在地上发出沉重的响声，站定他面前。

Banner仍然虚软地半跪着，肩膀无力斜向一边。

  
「谁说的?Cap批准你书面申请了吗?」

Bruce气愤Stark总是避重就轻、转移话题，霍然仰头坚毅地瞪着他，大声怒吼，「我变成毫无用处的普通人了!Tony,我....」

「我、Clint与Nat，我们不是普通人吗!?」Tony忍无可忍，截断了他的话，吼得比他更大声，「按照你的逻辑，我们也不应该待在Avengers吗!?」

怒涛彷若实体化的波浪披头盖脸，接连的质问令Banner不由自主浑身一震，瞇起双目，看着Tony罕见地不再以嘻笑怒骂表达不满，而是直接粗暴挥霍怒火。

「我们也是平凡人类，跟你一样，受了伤会变成负累，受更重的伤便会死...」Tony深闭双目，咬紧下颚，彷彿要将怒火努力咽回去，「但是每一次，有谁无法走动便搀扶着继续走，受了重伤便拼命救回来，每一次，都是这样过来的。」

「我有盔甲，Nat有战术，Clint有箭。」Tony压低了嗓子，逐字清晰地说，像要为接下来的每个字镶上锣丝钉，「而你，你有脑袋，而且比大部份人更在意这个蓝色小星球。」

「谁跟我一起制造了Vision?谁陪着Thor环游太空?谁在当Wakanda的国家科技顾问?谁不眠不休地改良大家的武器?谁趴在沙发睡到流口水然后想出了一个革命性量子学理论?谁睡眼惺忪给大家做心理辅导，结果效果还超好?」

Tony用指尖猛戳他的肩膀，「Poke!是Bruce Banner博士。」

「是Bruce Banner博士做到了其他Avengers做不到的事。」Tony认真无比地说，眼眸被风吹得干痛，眨眨榛子色的双眸。

万籁俱寂，Banner知道他应该回应点什么，但他只是咬着口腔内侧，抽吸着酸涩的鼻子，仿似被Tony诚恳又悲伤的目光抽干了力量，发现自己已经疲累得不想再反驳，但也不想就此妥协。

「你他妈跑去哪了?Nat......」Tony的耳边传来Clint焦急的叫唤，Banner听不清楚，醒觉自己的手机已摔碎在公园深处了。

Tony懊恼地紧握拳头，啐出一句「Damn it」，向后跑开几步，脚底喷出火光。

「别再说自己是毫无用处的人，如果你真心这样认为，就是在侮辱我们的智商。」Stark抛下这句，瞬间化成天际一道红金色的流光。

Banner远眺着他离去的轨迹，思绪纷陈久久，直到灌满寒风的胃又泛恶心，让他痛苦地瑟缩着蜷成一团，又吐了一次。

22.

Banner毫无概念自己是怎么吐到天翻地覆然后爬回房的，剧烈的头痛隔不够几个小时又把他从梦乡捞了出来。

「Banner博士，请容我通知你，麻省理工大学的颁奖典礼已因交通道路损毁而取消。」

「嗯。」他摀着快要裂开的头颅呜咽，陌生的宿醉感令他头重脚轻，摇摇晃晃，急需灌一杯黑咖啡才能真正醒过来。

阳光刺眼，Banner蓬头垢面，拖着疲惫的身躯到公共层厨房，问JARVIS「他们...打完了吗?回来了吗?」

厨柜里的吐司跟麦片被吃光了，牛奶只剩下空盒子，他烦躁地一手拨开。

「Banner 博士，昨晚的战事已经完结了。Romanoff小姐的左腿复合性骨折，现正在纽约医院留医，其他成员正陪伴她。」

Banner停滞了两秒才消化了JARVIS没有掺入情绪的说话，复合性骨折即是断骨末端已经刺出了皮肤，Nat伤得那么严重!为什么没人告诉他?

忧心迅速在胃部缠成毛球，「我现在去看她，几号房?」他冲向电梯，途中还不慎撞到桌角，痛得眉头紧皱。

「Banner博士请留步。Cap让我转告，请您暂时不要外出，医院已被记者包围，鉴于S.H.I.E.L.D.还未公布您跟Hulk的事，他们不希望您被拍摄、造成混乱。很抱歉。」

电梯门被锁上，按钮的灯光暗下去了。

「但是...我...」Banner伶俐的口齿变得迟钝，最后什么也没说，因为他知道JARVIS受到指令便不会妥协，也没有商量余地。

只是，这真是太讽刺了。

他被软禁了。

Tony刚刚才说大伙Stick together，言犹在耳，过了几个小时他便被困在屋子没法去看望重伤的挚友一眼。

「你能替我打电话给她吗?」

Banner已无手机可用，乏力地坐在沙发上，那里彷似生出一个黑洞把他牢牢吸附住。

「Romanoff小姐正在睡觉，似乎不方便接听电话。」JARVIS尽责地说。

Bruce弯身向前，把额头埋在掌心里，叹口气，「那打给Tony...不、算了。你播一下昨晚她受伤的片段吧，你至少能做到这个，对吗?」

他想亲眼看看当时的情况跟她的伤势，等Nat回来了，他会主动负责照顾她的起居与疗养。

「好的，博士。」JARVIS不再拒绝。

――面前的电视机打开。

一只庞大的章鱼陡然潜入夜色，挥动粗大的触手，几幢建筑物倒下来爆出火光。

Nat灵活地用挂勾及滑绳在大厦之间穿梭，光枪不断发出雷射，每次都精准地对章鱼造成伤害，看上去游刃有余。

她进取地潜近外星怪物，按住耳机说「Hulk，西南面，等我口令接住我」，Hulk回应了。Nat一个大跳跃来到楼顶，纵身滑下，枪头发射光波，往章鱼脑袋招呼，那儿被打烂了溅出蓝色浆液。它发出濒死的叫声，触手乱舞，一下打在Nat的腹部，她向后猛晃，大腿撞上楼外的石像，发出尖锐的嘶声。

Bruce不禁同步痛苦地瞇起了眼睛。

――「Hulk!」Nat叫唤，但没有回应，「Hulk!」

她的左脚动弹不得，吃力地靠着游绳滑到地上，绳子却半途缠上了破碎窗户，人被卡得猛晃一下，手掌已乏力抓紧，急滑坠下。

「Tony!快去接住Nat!」Cap发出命令。

但是Iron man也没出现。

「你他妈跑去哪了?Nat受伤了!」Clint紧张地往耳机大吼。

Nat咬紧牙关，敏捷地用另一只脚勾住绳子缓下速度，终于仰躺着砸到了一辆出租车上盖。

「呯!」背部撞撃金属的声音很响，Nat往后仰起头，发出难忍的痛哼――她折断的脚骨受到这下冲撃插穿了皮肤，露出了一小截。

23.

Banner双手紧紧抓住胸口的衣服，低头喘气。

他内心某种东西崩溃了。

那时他跟Nat同时坠下。

但Hulk跟Tony浑然不知，只为了回来救一个自暴自弃的醉汉，进行一场无意义的对话。

Banner的眼角有湿润无声掉落。

接下来的时间变成了碎片，他挥拳向电视，踢翻了沙发，拎起眼前那张轻巧的茶几砸向厨房中岛，只为了听它破裂的声音。

他撕裂了抱枕、将高脚椅抛向窗户、扫跌碗碟，高举微波炉摔在地上。他低沉地嘶吼，身上有几处肯定被破烂的家具割破了，但他不在乎，用模糊的视线不断寻找下一件牺牲品，扑上去拉扯冰箱，听着它吱呀作响，在自己的蛮力下轰然倒下。

一直以来，他用尽方法控制怒火，但他心底知道那些怒涛并没有消逝，只是被掩埋在寂静的海床，静待时机冲破堤坝，化成汹涌的浪潮，终于有天，把过往堆砌的砖头冲开，露出他遗传的暴戾本性。

Banner粗喘着气，彷似身处风暴中心，周遭已支离破碎，没有东西可以再破坏，但是愤怒仍在灼灼燃烧，背后的疤痕张牙舞爪，紧绷难耐，彷彿火上加油，催促他再打碎点什么，不要停，继续砸。

于是他挥拳打向墙壁，骨节上血迹斑斑，在雪白的墙上留下印记。

很好，这就是他想要的。

痛楚化成了强烈的灼热感，带着他恍神又回到了被炸伤那一晚，那个令他悔恨不已的命运分岔点...

24.

身后传来沉重的脚步声，Bruce转头，发现Hulk不知何时回来了，呆呆看着自己，「...弱小Banner会受伤。」

Banner差点以为自己的怒火跳出来变成了Hulk。

冥冥中他俩位置逆转了，如今Hulk冷静地看着自己失控，睿智Banner博士才是失却理智的那个。

......他当然知道自己会受伤。

  
他四十多快五十岁了，每早起来也会腰酸背痛，开信封会被锋利的纸割伤，碰到生锈铁钉会被刮伤，甚至被Dummy不小心撞到都会痛得咬牙咧齿。

每一次支持的拍肩，每一个善意的安慰，每一个隐晦的「为何博士变成这样」的眼神，都会令他受伤。

他以往痛恨自己不会受伤，现在他痛恨自己会。

Banner深深凝视着Hulk，讽刺地哼笑出来，因为他太熟悉这个惊惶不安的眼神，与小时候自己蹲在一角，看着发酒疯的爸爸一模一样，既困惑、害怕又担心。

他握住伤痕累累的拳头，终于开始感到痛，肩膀耷拉下来，「...你觉得我像爸爸吗?」

Hulk坚定摇头，「不。」  
思考一会，犹豫地说「Banner不爱生气，只是......Sad.」

「所以你真的记得他...」Banner喃喃自语。

他的童年出现过几次短暂记忆缺失，每次都发生在极度愤怒之下，好像脑神经被烧熔了，隔了一会才重新连接起来，但是小时候的自己没法深究。

而Hulk分离后的言行举止，无一不复刻幼年的自己，他早就怀疑他出现的时机远早于伽玛爆炸之前。

「你知道你为什么会出现吗?」Banner问。

Hulk粗哼一声昂起头，很满意被问到能轻松应对的问题，「保护弱小Banner。」

Banner后悔选择了这愚蠢问题，因为绿巨人只会千篇一律地说这句话，上百次、上千次，彷彿这是他的人生立足点、只会围绕着这终极目标转。

Banner叹息，「我说过你不用再保护我了。你现在有更伟大的使命，要去保卫Avangers、保卫世界......昨晚你应该去救Nat，不应该回来救我的。」

如果Nat因为他白痴任性的举动而受到更大的伤害，他一辈子也不会原谅自己。

但是Hulk完全不买账，生气地挥动双臂，用力咆哮「Hulk救弱小Banner!」

Banner被哮得一愣，咬一咬牙缓慢地说「我跟你不用再挤在同一个罐子了，你有你的人生，要用你的力量帮助其他人，不要一直黏着我。我只是个平凡人，不需要如此强大的守护神，懂吗?」

Hulk倔强地瞇起双眼，唇角向下弯，那表情像极了自己。

他烦躁不安踱圈，推跌直立灯，毋庸置疑地说「Hulk保护Banner!」

「为什么你那么固执!?」  
Banner胸口发烫，焦虑地揪住头发向后耙，仰天长呼一口气，怒气在腹芯蕴酿，提高声调哮回去，「谁说你必须保护我的!?我从来都没有要求你出现!这么多年来，我每天睁开眼都希望你能奇迹般消失，还给我原来的人生!......」

他知道自己口没遮拦，但他必须拆解这些心结，坦率地倾泻一次，「我用尽方法杀死你，甚至不在乎杀死自己...在痛苦了那么久之后，这几年我终于学会了跟自己和解，认同了所有折磨、崩溃都是有价值的，因为有了你意味着我可以保护我关心的人，让你成为一股善良的力量。」

「然后你独立出来了，可爱、听话又强壮，没人不喜欢。我才发现我只是个称职的牢笼，给了你一个人类的皮囊和空间去成长。

  
我前半生都在逃离你，但也不得不依附着你，我的身份是围绕着你来展开的。你终于被孕育成功了，我嫉妒你坐享其成，留下了我......而没有了你，我是什么.........」

如果这些年的历练成就的只是一个被磨平棱角、垂垂老去的科学家;如果他战战兢兢地封锁的巨兽注定脱离出来，那这么长的日子以来，他挣扎煎熬、最终学会接受自己又有什么意义呢？

说到最后，Banner的眼圈红得厉害，颓然跌坐地上，被悲伤跟无力感紧密的包裹着，用半只手掌摀着脸，因为说得太急而喘息，泪水凝聚在下巴，再滑落锁骨。

鲜少看到他哭泣的Hulk不知所措，扭着手指担忧地咕哝，在他身边坐下来，手臂贴着他的，Banner没有躲开。

「...... ** **妈妈**** 说的。」

Hulk闷闷地说，伸出大掌想碰一下男人随着泣音抽搐的背脊，但又收回来，按在自己大腿上。

没头没脑的蹦出这一句，Banner茫然地贬贬酸痛的眼眸，「呃...什么?」

「妈妈让我保护超级小Banner。」  
Hulk努力解释，用手在半空中比了个小孩的高度，让Banner哑口无言，思绪慢半拍才跟上。

――Hulk是在回应他第一个「谁说你必须保护我的?」问题。

「...妈妈说的?什么时候的事?」

「牙齿痛，这里。」Hulk的记忆很清晰，用巨大的手指敲敲自己的牙齿，好像想向他展示是哪颗牙。

「!?」Banner彷若咽下了一根箭，惊讶地瞪大眼眸，瞬间醍醐灌顶，用手背随便抹走黏稠的泪痕...

天哪，他说的就是自己被爸爸打甩牙那次。

难道在Hulk最初几次跳出来的时候，妈妈就已经知道了自己内心藏着一只愤怒的怪物?她还跟他对话了，但却守口如瓶...

「但是...她什么都没跟我说...」Banner的嗓子听上去沙哑又委屈。

Hulk搔搔头，疑惑地说「妈妈不见了。」

心脏被插了一刀，Banner凝止了半晌，泪水又从的眼角不断奔流，胸口紧得发痛，嘴唇颤抖着开閤几次好一会找不到自己的声音，终于哽咽着喃喃，「对呀...妈妈不见了......」

她也许是想等他长大，能够理解这件事时才跟他说的，但是天不从人愿，她再也没机会看着自己长大了。

如果温柔的妈妈一直陪伴在他跟Hulk身边，在他们每次跌倒时都有她扶持，告诉他们「没关系的」，有什么困难都要一起面对，他俩一定不用走那么多凄惨的弯路。

但是她在「离开」之前，还是把他托付了给那个能够挺身而出，有力量反抗的「自己」，吩咐勇敢的Hulk要保卫那个乖乖遵守约定躲在衣柜里的、软弱的他。

「妈妈说，Hulk照顾Banner。」  
Hulk终于把手放在Banner背上，轻缓地转圈圈。

Banner没有回应但是泪如雨下，咬着拳头大声地呜咽。喉咙在痛，鼻子都塞了，还有耳鸣，但他不在乎，好像要把多年忍下来的泪水全都流光，哭得像个七、八岁的小孩般凄凉。

Hulk吓了一跳，笨拙地用指头轻摸他的头发，不知道怎样才能令他冷静下来。「Banner不哭。」

他灵光一闪，站起来掰断冰箱门，焦急地捧出几个黄色物体，递到Banner的面前，差几厘米就拍到他脸上。

「Banner吃，心情好。」

25.

Banner的视野晃着水光，猜不出那些东西是什么「奶油面包?」

「小泡芙。」Hulk骄傲地宣布，「Cupid跟我弄。」

Bruce记起了Clint跟Hulk在玩面粉那一夜。

但是号称小泡芙的甜品其实一点都不小，有Hulk掌心那么大，扁扁塌塌的，一些馅料挤了出来。

「巧克力、香草、柠檬。」

他唸着不同塑胶包装上Clint的字迹，又望向Hulk，深感不可思议。

小时候每当他不开心，妈妈总会带他去甜品店买一口一个的小泡芙，虽然玻璃窗后的款式琳琅满目，但他无一例外只会选择这三种口味(也许是科学家的顽固早已刻在骨子里)。

他闷闷不乐很久了，这些泡芙是专程为了他而弄的。  
Hulk也许大部份时间在沉睡，但还记得他们某些童年片段。

Banner吸吸鼻子，扯起似有若无的微笑，懒理双手肿起来的伤势，拿起香草味的拆开包装，大口地吃起来，向傻憨地站着的Hulk说「你也吃。」

Hulk咧出宽慰的笑容，选了柠檬味的，一屁股坐回他身旁，快乐地鲸吞着甜甜的泡芙。

Bruce凝视着他无忧无虑的侧脸，坐近了一点点，又再坐近一点，直到他沉重疲累的身躯能够倚在他宽阔的手臂上。

Hulk望了他一眼又什么都没说。

天哪，他为何如此愚蠢。

Hulk从小到大、从头到尾只坚守着一个任务―就是保护自己。他安静地潜伏心中，只是偶尔出动，无法跟随着自己成长，以致后来那场意外后，虽然拥有实体却没理智去驾驭。

如果自己没有因为害怕遗传了爸爸的暴力倾向，而拼命压抑怒气;在发现Hulk有小孩的智慧时又逃避了所有沟通的方法，后来可能不会铸成那么多灾难。

Hulk的出现本来蕴藏着无限可塑性，是恩赐还是惩罚，取决于自己的抉择。

如今他们剥离了彼此，命运又给了他再度选择的机会，他只希望这一次自己比以前聪明一点。

「...对不起，还有谢谢你救了我，」Banner的嗓音难听得象是被沙纸来回划过，「很多次。」

「Hulk也对不起。」

Hulk的眼神像融化的蜜糖，Banner首次发现当中竟蕴含如此多感情和温暖。

绿色瞳孔中倒影出来的自己狠狠不堪，但是前所末有地放松。

Banner摇摇头，吃完一个，又埋首在另一个巧克力味的泡芙里，不介意被奶油糊得半张脸都是。

「那...妈妈还说了什么吗?」

Hulk唧哼一声，捏着包装纸追溯泛黄的回忆，咧起牙说「她说Hulk跟Banner都是好孩子。」

Banner拿着泡芙的手不着痕迹地颤抖，鼻子酸得一塌糊涂，轻轻点了点头，眼眸中摇晃的泪滴被引力吸走，在地板上渲出深色圆圈。

26.

「嗨...两个好孩子吃完点心，就要跟哥哥出发啦?」

Clint生硬地探头进去，尴尬地挥手。

其实他已经站在外面十分钟了但一直找不到适当的时间闯入。

Banner霍地抬头，看到Clint拿着鼓起来的黑色旅行袋，猜想他是和Hulk回来收拾Nat的起居用品的，结果却见证了他拆毁厨房的过程。

他指一指自己，迟疑地问「...我也能去?」

「当然啦，Cap就是让我们接你过去的，秘密通道。」Clint咋舌，跳过地上一片狼藉，伸手扶起Banner，趁他还未站稳顺势拉进怀中，拍拍后背。

没有奇怪这个突如其来的拥抱太突兀，Banner只是埋进好友的肩膀，静静享受着久违的暖意。

「泡芙好吃吗?我们失败了好多次。」

「嗯，比我弄的差远了，但是诚意可嘉。」Banner在他外套上蹭走奶油，含糊地说。

Clint大笑，「你这得寸进尺的家伙!」

他俩分开，Clint递上面纸让Banner稍为擦掉血迹与泪痕。

Banner看着残破不堪的环境「噢...我拆了Tony整个厨房，他会杀了我的。」

「Tony想换那套厨柜很久了，你只是给了他借口。」

Clint摆摆手让他不用在意。

博士心中升起一肢浓厚的内疚，「Nat的伤势怎样了?」

「没有看上去那么严重，已经做完手术了，后天便能出院。她醒来第一件事便是叫我们回来接你，说惟一能令她高兴起来的是看到你宿醉后的狼狈样子。」

Banner摊开手，从电梯门的镜像从头到脚审视自己:凌乱的头发，哭得红肿的眼帘跟鼻子，扯得乱七八糟的衣服布满奶油跟咖啡渍，加上伤痕累累的双手，没人宿醉后能比他更糟了。

「那我可不会令她失望。」

「你是最棒的，博士。」

Clint眨眨眼睛，笑了。

27.

Nat回大厦了，身边多了博士跟Hulk当左臂右膀，全天侯照顾起居饮食，要走动时便由Hulk搂在怀中代劳，基本上连拐杖都不需要，康复得飞快。

Hulk跟博士亲近了不少，依Tony说的便是「你们是小学生吗要不要手牵手上厕所」。而Banner无法为他俩的关系下一个精确的定义，他们可以是父子、兄弟、挚友、师生、战友，或者是另一个自己。

Cap联同全部Avangers举办了记者会，宣布Banner博士与Hulk已经是独立个体了:「Banner博士与Hulk以往共享一个身躯，向世界展示了何谓威力与智慧完美融合的楷模。

  
如今他们独立出来，拥有双倍时间在各自的领域探索与成长，但是他们不必被简单界定为一个勇敢的战士、或者是一个杰出的科学家，他们拥抱无限的可能性，能够成就更多。惟一可以肯定的是，拥有他们绝对是地球的福祉。

  
无论未来如何，我们都会坚定陪伴着他们，而我本人很期待接下来的发展。」

原本严肃正经的Cap有点神经质地拍一拍米高峰，好像担心它会忽然不灵光，Banner看到Tony翻了个白眼，忍不住会心微笑。

Cap俯前继续说，「但是我们的Banner博士不习惯被镁光灯包围，所以希望您们尽量不要打扰博士的生活，战斗的镜头可以送给Hulk，他比较喜欢在电视跟报纸上看到自己，谢谢。」

Steve侧头向自己勾唇，笑容中有邀功的意味，有点可爱，他回应了一个赞扬的笑。

「好了、好了，快点散了吧!」Tony站起来，毫不费力吸引了所有闪光灯，「我们要去吃沙威玛了!」

28.

日子起了变化。

原来占据博士人生很大部份的Hulk，重新以截然不同的身份回到他的生命。

他们花了很多时间在公园散步、很多深宵在沙发聊天，敞开心扉讨论童年，拼凑各自缺失的部份。

Banner耐心地向Hulk解释他为何出现，又过了一段时间才告诉Hulk，当他以绿色实体出现后，自己的生活起了什么巨大变化，那几年如何逃避Ross的追捕，如何挣扎求存又痛苦寻死，以及为何变成了Avengers的一员。

Hulk沉默许久，把他扎实地搂在怀中，轻轻拍着他的背。

Bruce静听巨大稳定的心跳声入睡，就像回到了摇篮，感觉那段不堪回首的人生轨迹，在多年后终于航到了终点。

他买了很多幼儿学习本，从头教导Hulk识字，发现他的学习能力奇高，不够半个月又学完了一套教材。  
  
当他夜半戴起眼镜，批阅Hulk的满分作业时，不禁陷入了深思，如果当初Hulk占据自己的身体更多时间，智商一定不只现在这样。(Tony耍冷幽默说既然他要当老师，不如顺便教Clint跟Thor也识点字(?)，Thor竟然也答应了，现在他手边多了一堆大学的社会学课本)

如今所有的团队训练Banner也会参与，给大伙关于科技设备的意见。Hulk懂得服从Cap的命令但是偶尔也会发小孩子脾气，只有博士冷起脸时才会乖乖听话，他们开玩笑说他当日在手术室真的生了一个「宝宝」。

Tony提议给Banner量身订造一副盔甲，让他不用每次出战都只待在Quinjet上当辅助，但他拒绝了，这感觉不像他。

夜深人静，Banner总会远眺无边无际的星空思考――没有了Hulk，自己应该朝什么方向发展?

留在大厦与大家吵吵闹闹固然安稳，但是除了恒常的科学研究之外，他应该敢于怀抱更远大的目标。

29.

电影之夜，他们又为了Hulk看了一次《肖申克的救赎》。

「这是一部关于希望的电影，那可怜的男主角最后成功越狱了!你觉得这些剧情似曾相识吗?」Tony撇嘴笑，将姜汁汽水塞进Hulk怀中，「没错!恭喜你已成功 ** **越狱**** 一百二十六天。」

「我听到了，Tony.」正在印度薄饼上洒芝士的博士冷哼一声，「以及，不要再给他喝汽水了，他今天已经喝了两支。」

Hulk乖巧地把汽水放下，咕噜咕噜饮水，Tony啧啧称奇。

Hulk不喜欢印度咖哩，所以Banner又特别弄了芝士口味的薄饼。

相处了一段日子，Banner惊讶地发现Hulk的爱好跟口味其实与自己不尽相同。Hulk亦感受到团体的尊重，愈来愈敢于表达自己的主见。Banner热衷于为他俩「找不同」，深深体会到人生的奇妙。

30.

两小时的电影完结了，众人发现Clint竟眼眸含泪，取笑了他一轮，说Cap变坚强了，竟然在如此感动的结尾Survive下来。

灯光亮起，Hulk正呼呼大睡，博士叫停了忙碌收拾的众人，平静地说自己决定离开地球，跟随Thor去Asgard，并以那里为基地，环游宇宙，研究不同星球的外星生物。

「宇宙还有那么多我们不认识的物种存在，他们有可能是敌人、也有可能是盟友。我不想每次在地球受袭时才开始研究他们的来历与目的。

地球上关于外星生物的研究还很贫瘠，我想供献一份力量，也想为你们占取先机，不要蒙眼打仗，甚至因此死伤。我已经深思熟虑过，不是一时冲动的，如果你们支持我，我会感到更安心的。」

大家沉默了一会，都在仔细消化他的话，Cap沉郁的脸容逐渐变得明亮，拍拍他的肩膀，「Bruce，你的思虑一向很慎重，如果这是你心之所向，我没有理由不支持你。」

Thor早就与Bruce商量过了，Clint跟Nat相继点头，只有Tony单手扶着额头，讽笑出来，「Wow~好大的惊喜,你竟然没有跟我提过?」

Bruce就知道Tony不会让他太好过，叹口气，「抱歉，但是我考虑...」

Tony没有费心听，抬头用凝重的视线紧锁着他，「那你还会回来吗?」

「我不知道要用多长时间才能达到一点满意的成果...」Bruce犹疑地说。

「我不是在问那个，我在问你会不会回来。」

「Tony.」Nat的手轻放Stark的手臂上，让他收敛一点尖锐的语气。

Banner深吸口气，迎视他深具压迫力的目光，「是的，我会回来。」

Tony的眼神渗入了愁绪却也渐渐变得柔软，吞咽一下喉头，俯身收拾零食的包装纸，快步走向厨房，在经过Bruce身边时撂下一句「你说的，不回来我就带着Hulk去抓你。」

噢，Hulk。  
Banner望向酣睡得打呼的Hulk，怎样向他解释才是最头痛的。

32.

Banner知道自己变成了《Interstellar》中那个老爸，处境完全一样。

他尝试向Hulk循循善诱，解释自己为何要走，但是Hulk大发雷霆，听不进去，大吼大叫将房间的装潢都快拆光了。

于是Banner给他时间冷静，过了一周，又拜托Clint带他俩飞去无人沙漠，再度表明自己的决定，Hulk仍然激动。毫不夸张地说他铲出来的沙足够建一座金字塔。

「我又不是走了就不回地球了，我会定时回来看你的。难道你不想我开心吗?」Banner拨走头发中的沙砾，试图用最简单的逻辑说服他。

Hulk静了下来，不解地问「Banner离开，开心吗?」

「我不会因为离开你而开心，我很不舍得你，不能在你身边我也很难过。但是有时候人类要承受一点痛苦，去做应该做的事，如果做好了这件事，我便会开心。」

Hulk的拳头握紧又松开，不懂那些绕来绕去的逻辑，直接说出最担心的事，「妈妈，没回来。」

Banner呼吸一窒，明白了Hulk的顾虑，父母离逝的阴影一直笼罩着他们。  
他紧抓着衣摆平服忧伤，「妈妈没回来是为了保护我们。她是身不由己的，但是我一定不会抛下你，我保证。」

Hulk表现得忧心忡忡，至少愿意转头正视着他，怀疑地说「打勾勾?」

「打勾勾」是Clint教Hulk的「许下了承诺便不准反悔」的具体方法，Bruce亲眼目撃他教会Hulk当天，被迫打了超个二十个勾勾，就连答应跑腿去拿包薯片都要打一次，漫长的折磨最后以Clint的小指抽筋结束。

然后Clint才追加「我们在很重要很重要的事上才会打勾勾的。」

现在就是那个重要的时刻。

Bruce率先伸出尾指，Hulk的双眼绽光，用自己的尾指碰上去，感受到Bruce的指节弯下来才满意地哼一声。

「让我们回去喝点水好吗?我快渴死了。」Banner温柔地摸摸他的头。

「Banner不要死!」Hulk惊惶失措。

「我教过你什么是夸张语法，你还记得吗?」

Banner攀上Hulk的臂弯，二人往飞机慢慢走去。

33.

离开地球前一天，Banner还在收拾，发觉自己在这三四年间一点一滴积累下来的生活痕迹竟如此多。

Cap带着丁点拘谨地走进来，东张西望，拎起被放进行李箱的水壶。他每次来实验室，博士都会泡茶招待。茶很好喝，他还没来得及问他在哪儿买的。

「我会想念这个水壶的。」他轻声自言自语。

Banner轻笑，「我也会想你的，Cap.」

Steve给他一个熟悉的笑容，温暖如阳。每次看到他这样笑，Banner就觉得房内所有灯光都暗了点。

「收拾得怎么样?需要我帮忙吗?」

「差不多了。这个钟数你不是刚去完健身室打烂了十个沙包吗?Doc的专业建议，休息几分钟吧。」

「才打烂两个而已。」Cap嘟嚷，摸着裤袋显得有点忐忑，刚坐下来怕折到什么，又迅速站起来，这个小动作没有逃过博士的法眼。

Banner放下包装的胶带，走近两步，瞇起双眼「Hey,你一点都藏不住秘密，你知道的吧?」

Steve扯出尴尬的笑，既然被悉破了就无谓再掩饰。他抽出一封信，褐色牛皮信封上烙下鲜红色漆印，中央有个位置鼓起来了，他用双手诚恳地递给Banner。

Banner故意抽一大口气，慎重地说，「这封信是二战穿越过来的吧，太漂亮了，谢谢。」他抚摸着复古信封那细腻的纹理感，不禁赞叹，然后扬起眉头，「可惜我不知道Asgard会不会收前上司的推荐信。」

「我这样快就变成前上司了?」Cap抱怨。

「Cap，你永远是我的队长。」Banner握拳敲了一下好友的肩膀，很快又缩回去，「噢，你的肌肉打痛我拳头了。」

Steve爽朗地笑起来，Banner发现无论自己开的玩笑有多幼稚，他都会笑。  
没错，他会怀念这些时刻的。

Cap的笑意回荡在胸膛，目光变得和煦，恳切地说「博士，我想藉此机会衷心地感谢你。只有你不会嘲笑我的冷笑话，会给我解释每则新闻，还会细心地教我用3C产品，所以你一定要回来探望我们。我已经把『徒手捏死一只鸭』从入队体能要求中删除了，你放心吧。」

Fuck you,Tony.

Banner在心中把Tony从上到下、从左到右咒骂了一遍。

「你记错了，其实是鸡。至少你这笑话还是蛮好笑的。」

34.

Bruce用指尖摩擦凹凸不平的油漆印，那里刻着端正的字母「S」，「我可以打开吗?」

「好，只是一点心意，希望你喜欢。」Cap显得腼腆。

Banner拆开信，掉出来的竟然不是信纸，而是一个圆滚滚、只有掌心大的长条状公仔，好像叫Tsum Tsum。

「好可爱。」他捏着软绵绵、穿着蓝制服的队长公仔，会心微笑，「老实说我以为会是迷你电筒那种实用的东西。」

「他以后可以陪着你。」Cap说，「呃，因为我之前疏忽了那样做。」

Banner给他一个愿闻其详的眼神。

「Tony跟我说了你不小心坠楼、还有想离队的事...」

「哦!那不算什么，我在发酒疯。」Banner脸部发烫，感到困窘，意图截停话题，「真的不是任何人的错。」

「那代表我没有在你需要时在你身边(Be there for you)。 那时候我忙得焦头烂额，又要应付初生的Hulk，事情搅和在一起所以没来得及照顾你，我只是很自然地忽略了你的感受...想着过阵子才去关心你...」

Banner给他一个「都过去了」的手势，Cap还是坚定地说下去，「因为你总是很理智，总是在照顾大家的感受，把负面情感隐藏得很好，所以我们都被宠坏了。

『博士任何事都处理得很完美』―我们轻易地接受了这个错觉，因为这样比较轻松。但你也是有血有肉的人，也有独力难支的时候，我真希望在你徬徨时有认真地告诉你，我们有多么喜欢和需要你，而不是只需要Hulk。」

Bruce握紧公仔，感动微笑，「谢谢你，Steve。其实我心底早就知道了，或许我只是想尽情发一次迟了十几年的脾气。」

「很高兴你现在能发泄情绪，我还没看过你怒火冲天的样子，有点遗憾...」

「总有机会的。」

Cap点点头，轻声重覆「总有机会...」，视线从Banner头顶的发旋移开，仰头欣赏起墙壁上残旧的科学期刊海报，静了很久，只剩指头有节奏地敲着桌角，握起拳头，又再敲起来。

气氛变得沉寂，Banner注意到他的小动作。

相处了这几年，他已经很熟悉这个男人内心住着一位Brooklyn少年。  
他俩都有难以向外人言喻的两面性。

「嘿，我们不必把离别搞得那么伤感。」  
Banner叹口气，拍拍他的背让他转身。

Rogers转过来了，眼神努力掩饰着深浓的不舍，用力地咬着下颚，终于放弃硬撑出来的轻松平常，「...Gosh，我永远都处理不好这些时刻，对吧?」

Banner趋前将他纳入自己怀中，Cap立即用双手环住他瘦弱的肩，赋予一种稳定安心的力量。

「没关系，我也不懂，我花了好大力气才制止自己半夜溜走。」

以往他只能在逃亡路上不辞而别，这样正式的告别还是第一次，他希望自己处理得不错。

「我还没有问你喝的茶是什么牌子，就这样偷走太不负责任了。」

Banner拱起身，指向房间角落叠起来的盒子，上面贴了一张纸条写着「Cap」。

「茶叶是我自己混搭的，你喜欢的口味都给你打包好了。」

Steve凝望堆得密密麻麻的茶叶盒，没有回答。  
Banner疑惑地瞧他一眼，又察觉他的下巴微微颤抖，彷彿压抑着巨大伤感。

「噢~Steve.」

34

下午，Banner给大伙烤不同口味的派，预留在冰箱。

「咻――!」一枝黑箭离眼前五厘米飞过，咚一声插在厨柜上摇晃。

Banner处变不惊，深吸一口气再缓缓呼出来，冷峻地瞪着倚在门边的Clint，「你不必用我来试新箭头，我已经在实验室测试过二百三十次了。」

「什么?」Clint拆开抱起的手臂，一脸无辜，「我根本没瞄准你，它跟你鼻尖的距离还有那~么~大~呢。」

他一边拖长「那么大」的发音，却用拇指与食指摸拟了一段超微小的距离。

这时博士才注意到箭杆上绑着一只戴紫色面具的Tsum Tsum，他失笑，小心翼翼地拆下来，「这是送我的吗?」

「你喜欢的话。」Clint故作冷酷，挨着厨柜兴致勃勃地看他做甜点。

「谢谢。现在我开始怀疑你们团购公仔有折扣。」Bruce仔细地拍走公仔身上沾到的面粉，放进口袋里。

Clint洗净双手，帮忙切苹果，「天哪，我已经开始怀念这些派了。」

「我打算做十五个放在冰箱，到你们吃完我已经回来一趟了，放心。」

「如果我两天吃完了，那你便能回来吗?」

「Clint，你真可爱。如果你那么珍惜我，昨晚为什么抢了最后一粒肉丸没留给我?」

「粮食配给不够的事应该怪Tony，别针对我。」Clint手起刀落，很快又切好一个凤梨，像小仓鼠般偷吃着不同的配料，「我当然珍惜你。我昨晚出任务时太闷，总结了一下，只有你会回应我每一句垃圾话，我是说，每一句，即使是一句饱含嫌弃的『Barton，闭嘴』都计算在内，我真的很敬佩你的耐心。」

「感谢Hulk吧，他教会我的耐心。」Bruce垂头微笑。

「你不会因为我口没遮拦而生气，我知道我有时说得太过了。」

「我有生气，只是没人看得出来。」

Clint耸耸肩，「Fair enough.」，看着好友灵巧地揉搓面团。

「既然你都要走了，我就有话直说了。」

Banner用眼角余光瞄他一眼，维持着漫不经心，竖起耳朵。

「你为什么一直在监视我?」Clint故作不满地控诉。

博士头向后仰，挤出古怪无奈的表情，「Hey,小心说话，我哪有空监视你?」

Clint提高声量，为整件事增添戏剧性，「神奇的是你真的百忙中抽空那样做了!每次我受伤后，你都会偷偷每．天．质问JARVIS我的行程，细致到有没换纱布、有没沾水、有没准时吃药都要掌握，直到我完全好起来为止...啊不，然后你还会送我一支除疤药膏，这种秘密监视任务才算完结!」

「看来你不是这房间中惟一的特工。」Banner的唇线弯上来，「我没有偷偷问JARVIS，我是光明正大地问的。不知你有没发现，但我长得有点像免费家庭医生。」

「不不、你只会问 ** **我**** 的伤势。」Clint弹着舌摇摇食指，化身福尔摩斯。

「会不会是因为某人特别鲁莽?」博士的语气装不下更多「嫌弃」了，「是谁整天睡到忘了换纱布，洗澡时直接将泡沫抹在伤口上、将药包塞进战服扔去洗衣机?听上去熟悉吗?」

Clint摸了摸后脑勺，看起来不太自在，又有点害羞。

博士专注地调南瓜派的酱汁，发现他毫无回应，「太饿了把舌头吃了?」

「...博士，我的家人都没有那么关心过我。你走了之后，没有人每天照顾我的伤势，我该怎办...」

Banner的心柔软起来，心疼那总是无忧无虑的脸容，霎然变得哀伤。

他叹口气轻说「......Clint，我就是你的家人。」

Clint的喉咙逸出一声受不了的呜咽，甩开吃到一半的桃子，扎实地抱住Banner，用力得他肋骨泛痛，「你是。」

「哈哈，我满身面粉...但是谁介意呢。

太空有卫星电话，我还是可以每天追问你的伤势，所以尽量不要受伤好吗?」

「嗯。」

35

「Knock、Knock，我错过了一齣家庭温馨伦理剧吗?」

Nat扬起笑容，踩着标志式黑靴进来，敲出清脆的响声。

「我是来找博士的。」

「Nat!」Barton松开拥抱，惯性拍拍博士的肩膀，那能够拉断弓弦的雄壮手臂几乎把他当场拍碎。

Banner痛苦地揉着肩头，呢喃着我已经没有Hulk护体了，向Nat笑说「Tasha,拿出来吧，妳不是有某样掌心般大，软软又有弹性的、长条状的东西要送给我?」

「那种软趴趴的丑东西只有你们男生才有，感谢上帝。」Nat撇起一边嘴角，即使表现得轻挑还是有种飒爽媚态，「你真的想要，Tony会很乐意无条件给你的，他对你总是很慷慨。」

「Nice one!」Clint激赏，伸长手与她击掌，笑得助听器都快要掉出来。

博士耳背微烫，嘴巴张开了又閤上，没有反驳。

「好了、好了。不逗你了。」Nat走过去张开双臂，轻轻抱他一下。  
分开的时候，Banner的肩上已经趴着一只黑色中分卷发的公仔。

Banner笑着道谢，拿起来揉捏，享受那细微毛茸茸的质感。

「老实说，你们是不是被Cap迫着交『作业』，题目是『为什么我们需要Banner博士』?因为我嗅到阴谋的味道了。

  
他已经不只一次 ** **暗示**** 我，如果我不回来，他很有可能在未来某天会精神崩溃拉着Tony同归于尽，我甚至听到他有天在沙发睡着了梦呓『Tony，不要再迫我!』，我觉得他有焦虑症初期征状。」

「我发誓我也听到了...」Clint吃起不知从哪挖出来的小饼干。

Nat轻松地抱起手臂，撅一下唇「没错Cap对你之前『跳楼』有很大阴影，也有 ** **暗示**** 过我们要尽情释放内心对博士的浓厚感情，让你知道我们有多么需要你。他怕极了没有你当『润滑油』，他俩会每天摩擦出山林大火。」

「暗示?他写了在会议议程!差点要交报告!」Clint口齿不清地说。

Banner摇摇头，没好气地笑了，「那妳有什么要对我说的吗?好让妳顺利交差。」

Nat的指尖有节奏地点在唇瓣几下，清了清嗓子，「到了太空万事小心，照顾好自己，定期报道。

虽然你走了之后，这里智障跟正常人的比例便大幅失衡了，但我会坚持到你回来的，也会确保Cap不会杀死Stark的，除非是我先解决了他，这个我可不敢保证。」

「那我太安心了。  
他要是死在妳手上，那肯定是罪有应得。」

Banner没有掩饰过于灿烂的邪恶笑容。

36.

出发当天。

大家齐集天台，依依不舍地送别。  
Hulk周围散发超强低气压，也不跟任何人做眼神交流，自己在生闷气。

Banner与众人拥抱后来到他身前，Hulk迅速红了眼眸，死盯着他手中的行李袋，好像想撕碎那碍眼的东西，如果他这样做，Banner便能多留一段日子了。

「Hey,看看我好吗?」Banner温柔地问，张手搭在他的大拇指上，轻轻捏了一捏。

这段时间他不断为Hulk做心理准备，又许下了很多承诺，但是他知道小孩子并不那么讲究逻辑和未来，即使心中明白他有自由去做喜欢的事，也必定会有被抛弃的感受。

Hulk不甘不愿地望向他，倔强的眼眸中載满委屈和泪水。

他真的不想当第一个令Hulk哭的人，Banner这样想，便看到泪水从绿色大眼睛缓缓流下来，蜿蜒到脸颊，滴落衣襟，他没有去擦。

与发怒时正好相反，Hulk哭泣的时候出奇地安静，蜷起双腿，缩成球状，只有肩膀不断抽动，泄露了脆弱的情绪。  
他自觉地握起拳头，塞进嘴巴里默然流泪，这样便不会发出啜泣声。

他的哭法跟自己一样。

妈妈说不要刺激失去理智的老爸，要尽量安静，所以他俩小时候躲在衣柜里，只能这样偷哭。

Banner默默无言，站了好一会，用指尖按住额角，手掌摭住半边脸，鼻子发酸，温热不受控从眼角涌了出来。

他攀上Hulk的肩膀，将泪湿的脸埋在他胸前，Hulk立即用双臂把他牢牢抱住，庞大的身躯覆盖了他整个人。

他们没有说话，但也不需说话，只是静静地拥抱。

彷彿那么多年来第一次，心意完全相通，真正意义上融为一体。

「...Hey,我要给你一个任务。」Banner的嗓子像蒙上了厚纱，他从口袋中拎出一只卷发、戴眼镜跟穿紫色衣服的公仔，「在我离开的时候，你要帮我保护这个超级弱小Banner，等我回来了，他还要好好的，好吗?」

Hulk好奇地伸出巨掌，捧住过于迷你的公仔，小心翼翼地合拢掌心，用力地点头，「Hulk保护超级弱小Banner。」

「我相信你，你一向都做得那么好...」

Bruce动容，又一股难抑的不舍冲上心头，只好手握成拳压在嘴唇上，努力平复心情。

Hulk看向他，皱起担忧的眉头，「Banner不哭，吃泡芙。」

他从大袋中拎出一个小盒子递上去，看来是早有预备的送行礼物。

Banner掀开盖子，惊讶地发现里面整齐摆放着精致的小泡芙，黄金酥皮完美地包裹着馅料，与童年时吃的一模一样。

「你怎能捏得那么小?」Banner破涕为笑。  
对于Hulk的粗大手指来说，做迷你点心几乎是不可能任务，他一定是尝试了很多次才能造得那么成功。

「小夹子，Hulk聪明!」Hulk拍拍胸口，骄傲地说，随着Bruce满足的笑容也勾起了唇角。

「谢谢你，我很喜欢。」Banner用尽最大力量握住他的手背，传递坚定的信念，「不要相信任何人说你愚蠢，你又聪明又善良，知道吗?」

Hulk点点头说「Banner也聪明，Banner做无聊事。」

「对，我用我的脑袋去宇宙做无聊事，你用你的来保护大家。」

「好，Hulk保护大家，和超级弱小Banner。」

Hulk拉起衣襟抹走眼泪鼻涕，又拉起另一边按在Banner的脸上，Banner扯起来擦脸颊，哭着哭着又笑了出来，让其他成员都忍俊不禁。

37.

Tony全程出奇安静，Banner也不诧异，有时候这个男人的倔强程度比Hulk更甚。他只是遗憾没法在临别时跟他好好地说些心底话。

Thor答应了众人绝不会把博士搞丢，正握着他的手要出发，Tony却主动穿上盔甲说要送他俩一程。

Heimdallr开了彩虹桥，Thor带Banner飞过天空，穿梭在斑斓的七色光条中，Tony在光隧道外全程伴飞，偶尔翻一个跟斗或者炫点技，故意显摆，令Banner嘴角噙笑。

终点就在不远处，他们都能看到缤纷晶莹的桥面近在眼前。

Tony忽然飞近，将一只Iron man公仔塞进他的手心，Banner挑起眉头调侃「还以为你永远不会送我了，幸好我没有自己去买。」

「Banner，听着...」他打开了面甲。

「看来有人例牌迟交Cap的暑期作业，来吧，我洗耳恭听。」Banner已经准备好接受他的浮夸的表扬了。

但是Tony没有继续说，迅速伸出双手捧住Banner的脸，在他来不及反应时，凑过去将嘴唇按在他微张的唇角上，轻柔如风，留下了一点暖意便退开了。

Tony趁Banner瞪圆双目，大张双手向后飞，露出骄恣笑容，「我说完了。」

「什么...?」Banner还没有从震惊中恢复过来，耳背微微泛红。

「这就是 ** **我需要Banner博士的理由**** 。」

Tony的脚部盔甲开始喷出耀眼的的火花，Banner立即意识到他准备窜走，「不，你还没说清楚...!」

「等你回来我们再慢慢说。如果你等不及了就快点回来。」

Tony得逞地微笑着，面甲啪一声降下来。  
他潇洒地翻个半圈，极速隐入宇宙无边际的黑暗中。

「...Fuck you,Tony!」Banner呆滞半晌，深吸口气，忍不住诅咒。

「Language!」Tony的笑声从很远的地方传来，几乎听不清了。

38.

Thor拉住Banner的右手稳定地飞，被突如其来的事态发展震撼得眼珠快掉出来。

「刚才是我眼花了吗!?」

「别问我，我什么也不知道...」Banner的心脏呯呯呯呯狂跳，浑身发烫，彷彿又要吐出一只怪兽。

Thor还说了点什么但是没人听得清楚，因为他俩身前骤然出现了几枚光弹，「轰隆!」爆开，绽放绚烂华丽的烟花。

一枚接着一枚，数不清那么多彩色的花火交叠绽放，璀璨了整个天际，打破了寂静，映得Banner的脸庞闪闪发光。

「Stark真是...」Thor想说浪漫，但又噤了声，观察着博士的表情。

「很有他的风格。」

Banner温暖地微笑。

Stark说得对，他已经开始期待重返地球的日子了。

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇主要想说一個博士与Hulk分开后，被深刻寂寞折腾的故事，所以命名為「Outsider (局外人)」，當然他倆最后都获得了救赎與歸宿啦，希望老温喜欢。


End file.
